


Sharing

by Ladycat, sharkie335



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-21
Updated: 2010-09-21
Packaged: 2017-10-12 01:48:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladycat/pseuds/Ladycat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkie335/pseuds/sharkie335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After dancing around each other for a while, Xander decides he's had enough and finally just takes what he wants. Spike isn't objecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing

Spike woke abruptly. His head throbbed abominably and, groaning, he reached up to rub where he was certain he had a goose egg forming. Who the hell had hit him? He remembered leaving the Summers' house, the creature bent on eating crazies well stabbed and Buffy starting to ... not trust him, maybe, but accept that he meant what he said. Then there was a smack, and pain and --

And his arms were tied above his head. Also, he was completely naked.

Blinking, Spike focused his eyes. The room was dark, but vampires saw well without much light and he could make out a decently appointed bedroom. One covered in two scents he recognized easily, though one was fading as the weeks went on.

"Harris!" he shouted. "Untie me, you twisted bastard!"

***

Xander came out from the bathroom, carrying a few things in his hands. Setting them down on the nightstand, he looked over Spike and saw the tell tale signs of anger and frustration. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he said, "Now, now, Spike. Why would I do that when I have you right where I want you?"

***

"Where you want me?" Spike repeated. He'd known Xander had gotten a bit on the ... wilder side since Anya left. Pheromones leaking and such, bringing home strange dates that weren't always female. But this?

Worse, though, was the completely calm tone of voice. Like he was addressing a friend, not a vampire tied to his bloody bed. "Look, Harris. I know you're going through a ... whatever, don't care. Just let me go, right, and I don't tell the Slayer about the string of blokes you've been playing with."

***

"What makes you think she doesn't know? You know, never mind. Let's not worry about talking, shall we?"

Xander felt a little nervous about this, but worked to stay calm. Settling down next to Spike, he ran a light hand over his chest, petting gently. "Not gonna hurt you, Spike. Unless you ask me to, of course."

***

Spike didn't shiver. It took an act of concentration that made his head throb, but he didn't. They'd been doing this dance for weeks, now, but he hadn't thought Harris would finally get up the balls to finally do it.

Xander's hand was warm and heavy against his body, trails of gooseflesh rising in its wake. "Right," he said. "Cause that's the first thing I'm gonna ask for: _Oo, Harris, hurt me you big stud_." It was mocking, but Spike held Xander's eyes as he said it.

***

Xander smiled. "Oh, you'll ask, Spike. In fact, you'll probably beg for it before I'm done."

His hand drifted to one nipple, pinching and twisting it lightly, smiling even wider as Spike obviously held back a moan. It had definitely been worth facing down the vampire that had clubbed Spike across the back of the head as he left Buffy's house, and then carrying him here.

Letting go of the nipple once it was a hard little peak, he traced his fingers in random patterns across Spike's chest before seeking out the other to give it the same treatment.

***

Spike had to bite his lip to stop from moaning again. Xander's slow, determined examination of his chest and nips had him ready to start panting after only a few moments. A spark of pain as Xander pinched broke through his resolve and he inhaled sharply, breath icy against the back of his throat.

"Right," he rasped. "Me, beg you? As you lot are fond of saying 'so not happening'. It's the whole food chain thing. Me hunter, you prey."

***

"Sure, Fangless. That's why you're here, chained up and naked, with me playing with you. Because you're the hunter and I'm the prey. Not."

Xander pinched the nipple under his fingers even harder, watching as Spike gasped again, chest arching.

Ducking his head, he nibbled on the other, smiling against Spike's skin at the muffled curse that got. He was going to make Spike beg if it killed him.

***

Now that Xander wasn't looking at him, Spike allowed his eyes to lower, a sultry smile on his lips. Oh, yeah. He'd known the boy was going to be damned good at this, when the time came -- he just hadn't expected it to be quite this soon. Or sudden.

"Maybe I'm letting you," Spike tried, swallowing back a sharp cry when teeth bit down just a little too hard. God, so damned good. "Maybe I'm enjoying the attention."

Christ. He hadn't meant to say it quite that baldly.

***

Xander shifted so he was over Spike, hands tight on his hips, and nuzzled at Spike's neck, smelling the peculiar _not-smell_ of someone who didn't sweat. When Spike mutely tipped his head back slightly, Xander took it for an invitation and bit down. It wasn't hard enough to break the skin, but it would certainly leave a bruise for at least a little while.

Pulling his head back, he looked at Spike as he allowed his hips to grind lightly into him, letting Spike feel how hard he was through the material of his khakis.

***

It was getting harder and harder to play it aloof. Xander felt _good_ over him, heavy and warm, the musky scent of him stronger from arousal. "That supposed to learn me?" he drawled. "Teach me my place? Right, let's bite the vampire. That'll _definitely_ bother him."

Well, give him a raging hard on...

***

Xander pushed down harder into Spike, feeling an answering hardness beneath him. "Nah, but it appears to be having other affects, doesn't it? So why don't you just ask me for what you want or I'll be forced to get... creative."

***

If that wasn't an invitation, now ... Spike twisted his mouth into a sneer, lifting his head to brush his nose against Xander's. "I don't ask, _pet_. Tying me down doesn't give you control."

***

Xander smiled -- and this one was full of anticipation. "I was hoping you'd say that, Spike." Rolling off of him, he sat on the edge of the bed and picked up a lighter. Pretending not to notice the tensing of Spike's muscles, Xander lit the candle there and set it aside. "We'll keep that for if you need more... persuasion."

Then he picked up a small cup. Opening it, he took out a piece of ice. "You know, I've always wondered what effect ice has on a vampire. Does it feel colder? Warmer? Shall we try it and see?"

***

Spike stared up at Xander, smirking. "Oo, gonna taunt me with frozen water? Highly creative, pet, I'm impressed. Oh, an' that'd be sarcasm, by the by."

***

Without a word, Xander started drawing circles on Spike's chest with the ice. Gradually, the ice moved lower, across his tight stomach, down his hips, and over the place where his leg met his hip.

Ignoring the hard cock that stood up and asked for attention, Xander then dragged what was left of the ice across Spike's balls and then down further, playing with it on his perineum, waiting for a reaction.

***

Vampires didn't feel cold and hot the way humans did, but they _did_ feel it. Particularly when evil boys pressed the dripping bit of ice right _there_.

Control momentarily broken, Spike's hips thrust down with a whine of pleasure he couldn't prevent. Cool air made the drying water-trails feel even colder, and Spike couldn't help it as his voice went higher and higher in pitch as the ice was moved all over him.

***

Picking up another piece of ice to replace the one that had finally melted, Xander asked, "Something you wanted, fangboy?" As he spoke, he touched the sliver of ice right to Spike's entrance, pushing slightly.

***

Another sound leaked out, this one more a whimper than a whine. "Not your boy," he said automatically. "And I don't want nothing."

Which wasn't quite true. Having Xander like this, over him, tormenting him with Spike unable to do anything at all about it but writhe -- that didn't produce feelings of mere want. It was _need_ pulsing through Spike, need for Xander to do what he was doing, and more.

***

"Oh, but you **are** my boy," Xander said, sliding the ice into him a little ways. "Right now, you're my naughty boy, but you're still my boy."

One last tiny push and the ice slid inside Spike the rest of the way. Leaving it there, Xander turned back to the nightstand, not giving Spike a chance to do or say anything. "So, more ice or a little wax, hmmmm?"

***

Spike's cock was embarrassingly hard, leaking onto his belly. "Not your boy," he said, belligerent. "Older than you are, aren't I? And if I say one, you'll do the other."

The ice wasn't melting. It wasn't large, certainly not bigger than half a thumb, but it was an intrusion where there hadn't been for a very long time. He flexed around it, trying to encourage it to melt -- and moaned, as it slid deeper inside him.

***

Xander picked up something from the table and palmed it. Turning, he looked Spike full in the face. "You are **MY BOY** , Spike." And then he wrapped his hand around Spike's cock for a brief moment, only pulling back when the cock ring was secured. "Now, I asked you a question."

***

Spike was torn. He could moan, and give in, the way his body was crying out to do. The glittering look in Xander's eyes was potent, traveling down his skin the way the ice recently had, pressing on cock and prostate with only the force of Xander's will.

Or, Spike could wait, draw this out, and force Xander do what both of them wanted but had never specifically mentioned.

"When've I ever done what I was told, hm?" he asked, rocking his hips against empty air to feel the snugness of the ring -- tight enough that a human would complain about loss of circulation and pain. Good. "And you're the only boy here, pet. Downy-cheeked an' all."

***

Grabbing Spike by one hip, Xander rolled him just enough to be able to land five or six sharp smacks to his ass. "Once again, boy, you need to make a choice. If **I** make it, you won't like the answer."

***

Spike's cock was leaking so hard that he could feel the sheets below him turn into a small-but-sopping wet spot. His skin burned where Xander had smacked it, the pain of mixing and melding with the heat in his belly until Spike was panting. Fuck, yes.

Then he realized that he'd been asked a question and he didn't know what the two choices were anymore.

Frantically searching, he said, "The ice, please."

Spike didn't _have_ to make his voice go soft, and deferential. It did that all on its own.

***

Easing him back onto his back, Xander leaned forward and kissed Spike softly. "Good boy." Picking up another piece of ice, he drew more random designs on Spike's body, watching as the ice slowly melted and left behind beads of cold water on Spike's skin.

Leaning close, he circled one nipple till it was rigid and hard, and then sucked it into his mouth. While Xander suckled it softly, he started to treat the other nipple with the ice. Now Spike knew what was coming -- would that make it harder or easier for him to control himself?

***

Spike no longer tried to hide the breathy moans or cries he made. Well, mostly; he had his lip bitten hard enough to bleed as Xander tormented him, which muffled the sounds to some extent. His cock ached as Xander's warm belly brushed against it, and his arse burned. The ice cube was melting, finally, a cold fire that only melded with the painful heat on his exterior. He ground his arse against the bed, wanting to continue the hurt. Wanting _more_.

"Am I?" he asked. Spike knew why _he_ wanted this. Why Xander did, though, and whether he'd truly play ... that was different. Twisting, Spike arched himself up into Xander, seeking reassurance the way a child might. "Am I?"

***

Xander slid up Spike's body, pinning him to the bed. "Yes, you are, Spike. You're **my** very good boy." It felt so good to finally do what they'd danced around for so long -- for Xander to finally put words to the claim that he'd started but never finished.

Grinding his hips into Spike's, knowing that the rough khaki had to be abrading Spike's cock painfully, he asked, "What do you want, boy? Tell me and you might get it..."

***

Spike whimpered as tender skin was rubbed raw. "Don't know," he said. "Just need ... " Blinking, he made his eyes go very large, staring up at the looming figure above him. "It hurts," he whimpered. "Don't want it to hurt!"

***

Hands on Spike's shoulders, Xander continued to pin him to the bed at the same time that he lifted his hips slightly, relieving the pressure on Spike's cock. "Shh, baby... shh... See? If you ask, you can have it..."

***

Spike started thrusting against the air, desperate for some kind of touch on his cock again. "Dunno what to ask," he said. "Hurts, but it feels good. Don't understand, Daddy."

***

 _Daddy_....

That word changed everything. This wasn't just about claiming anymore, but about taking care of his boy, who seemed to be lost somewhere else right now.

Xander shifted to one side and squirmed out of his clothes, keeping contact with Spike as best he could. As soon as he was naked, he climbed back over Spike, but instead of pinning him, this time it was more gentle, with one hand tracing a gentle stroke down over Spike's flank to his hip. "Better, baby?"

***

Spike pouted up at Xander. "No. Still hurts." He thrust his hips up, purposefully wiggling them. "Why's it hurt, Daddy?" Come on, Xan, he wanted to say but didn't. Can be caring _with_ the control, pet, and you need that almost as much as I do. "You can fix it, right, Daddy?"

***

Xander **almost** laughed at the pout and the wiggle, but managed to just barely restrain himself. "Yeah, baby, I can fix it. But you have to promise to be a good, obedient boy, or I'll leave you just like this instead of hurting you in the good ways that makes your cock feel good."

***

Spike immediately went still. "I'll be good, Daddy, I promise!" he said shrilly. "But ... I'm not good at being good, Daddy. Can you help me? Please?"

***

Sliding down Spike's body, Xander cautiously untied Spike's ankles. "I'll help you remember to be a good boy, baby. Turn over, now, and get up on your knees for your first lesson."

***

Making certain he looked visibly apprehensive, Spike clambered onto his knees. "Like this?" he queried, leaning against the headboard, ass thrust back towards Xander. "Is this right?"

Almost, Spike wanted to wiggle again, but he knew better than to do so. Xander didn't have a century of playing more perverse games than this, and Spike didn't think it'd be as easy for him to slip into the right role. For Spike, though ... Spike hadn't realized just how much he'd been craving this. To turn his mind off and let someone hurt and heal him, focused on his body and what it could offer ... he shivered.

***

Xander bit his lip at the image presented to him. Spike wasn't the only one starting to hurt here, after all.

But instead, he just knelt between Spike's legs, encouraging him to spread them wider. Tracing the lean muscles of Spike's ass lightly, enjoying the way that it made him shiver, he nodded. "Yeah, baby, just like that."

When he couldn't stand it anymore, he slapped Spike's ass gently. Gradually, he built up the force and speed of the blows until Spike was rocking with every one.

"Hurt good, baby?"

***

Spike could only gurgle something incomprehensible. It wasn't the strength of each blow, but the skill -- the knowledge of where to hit, and how to vary strength and rhythm until Spike was a moaning puddle of need. His head hung between his shoulders; sweat dripping down skin that should not need the relief. He _ached_ , desperate for Xander to hurt him more, to take what Spike was trying so hard to give him.

After a few tries, Spike said, "Daddy ... _please_ ... " He didn't know what he was begging for. For more, for less, for something else -- he didn't know and didn't care so long as Xander was the one to give it to him.

***

Finishing the spanking with a flurry of blows hard enough to actually slide Spike up the bed slightly, Xander curled over him, arms wrapped tight around Spike's chest.

Shaking his head to get his sweat-soaked hair out of his eyes, he tried to catch his breath. Instead, what he caught was sight of the candle still burning on the nightstand.

Stretching, he just barely managed to pick it up and carefully lift it above Spike's back. "Your chance to say no, baby..."

***

Too lost in the red haze, Spike could only whimper and shiver helplessly as cooler air bombarded his bruising skin. He wanted Xander to fuck him. He wanted it so _badly_ \-- and yet he didn't, because he wanted to know what Xander was capable of, too.

***

Xander placed one hand on Spike's hip to steady him, as he carefully spilled a few drops of the wax over the narrow back in front of him, and then a few more, following the line of his spine down to his ass.

***

Heat, _heat_. Spike dropped his head even further, back arching in and then up as the heat -- so different from the burn across his arse -- dripped down in trails over his skin. "Daddy," he whimpered, because it was all he could say, by then. "Please, Daddy, I'll be good. Be good for you always ... "

***

"You're my very good boy. You don't have a choice, Spike. Always gonna be my very good boy." Xander spilled a little more wax, allowing a bit of it to fall into that shadowed crevice. "Gonna play with you, and then I'm going to fuck you. You want that, baby?"

***

Spike's eyelids fluttered. "'K, Daddy," he gasped, hips thrusting out to catch a drop before it fell off him completely. Sensitive skin flared with pain while the rest of his back grew tight and taut from the drying trails of wax. It tugged at his skin, adding yet another dimension. "Wanna be -- like playing."

***

Carefully, Xander scattered drops of wax across Spike's back and ass. Finally, though, he couldn't stand it anymore -- he had to touch Spike, had to have him. Setting the candle down, he grabbed the tube of slick and spread some on his fingers. Tracing Spike's hidden entrance with one slick finger, he whispered, "Gonna get you ready to fuck now, baby..."

***

The headboard was about to crack under his grip and for a moment, Spike seriously considered breaking role to snap out a _about fucking time_. But that would ruin the game, and not be a particularly good omen for what Spike hoped would continue -- after all the years with Dru, he'd learned to appreciate omens and the superstitions that drove them.

So all he said was, "Please, Daddy, it _hurts_. Please make it better!"

***

Xander gently slid a finger into Spike. It was cool and tight, and it was all Xander could do not to rush through this. But he wanted Spike to enjoy it -- oh, fuck, did he want Spike to enjoy it. He wanted Spike in his bed for a long time, preferably under him and begging.

Of course, he wouldn't mind doing the begging as well.

When Spike was panting and pressing back into his hand, he slid another finger into him. "Good, baby?"

***

 _M'not gonna sodding break, give me **more**_. But Spike wouldn't say it, couldn't, not when he was giving control to Xander, letting him set the pace. Head nodding frantically, he twisted around enough that he could look at Xander. "Feels weird," he whimpered. "Big and ... and more?"

****

That's it, he couldn't hold back anymore.

Pulling his fingers out of Spike, he lined up his cock and _pushed_. Slowly, he slid inside, and the feeling was so intense that he had to freeze to capture his control again.

***

Spike went rigid. Heat, heat like Xander's fingers hadn't encompassed before, filled him. Thick, insistent hardness forced his body to give way. Muscles stretched and burned and god, it was exactly what he'd wanted.

He hissed when Xander finally pushed the entire way in. His body shook the way a child's or a true virgin's might, head tossing back and forth as he tried to reaccustom himself to an intrusion he hadn't felt in decades. "Yeah," he breathed roughly, losing the child in favor of pleasure. "Oh, hell, yeah. Come on, _please_."

***

Xander pulled back, and thrust back roughly. When Spike moaned again, his control snapped, and he started pounding into Spike desperately. "Fuck. Fuck. Fuckfuckfuckfuck...."

***

Wood snapped and broke underneath his hands, shards digging into his skin. Spike ignored it, only barely aware of the pain that made everything so much brighter, so much better. "Harder," he begged, thrusting back. Beneath them, the bed creaked and swayed, threatening to collapse as Xander drilled into him. "More!"

***

Happily obliging, Xander sped up his thrusts, not hearing anything but Spike's moans and half muttered words and the _slapslapslap_ of skin against skin.

Cool and tight, slick around his cock, Spike's body so pliant under his hips and Xander wasn't going to be able to hold on for long. Leaning forward, he managed to unsnap the ring around Spike's cock. Wrapping his hand tight around his cock, he stroked hard in time to his thrusts.

***

Spike gave a strangled shout when Xander finally undid the ring and began stroking him off. He wanted to wait until Xander came, to give him that -- but Xander was finding the good spot inside him with almost every thrust, his hand hard and rough as he fisted Spike, and there was no way in hell he was going to last much longer.

"Daddy," he whined, the word broken up as his body was jerked forward again and again. "Gonna ... "

***

"Yeah, baby... Want you to..." Xander panted, stroking Spike's cock and gripping his hip with his other hand. Leaning forward again, he fastened his teeth into Spike's neck.

***

Sharp, bright pain lanced through his system. Spike choked back a scream; body going rigid as he came in violent bursts.

***

Spike's orgasm triggered his own, and Xander didn't even try to hold back his cry as he felt like his balls were being turned inside out.

Somehow he managed not to collapse on Spike, instead rolling to one side, fumbling the chains off of Spike's wrists and pulling him down next to him. "Okay, baby?"

***

His body ached in that long-missed way as Xander manhandled him against his side. Spike pillowed his head on a only slightly uncomfortable shoulder and thought about sleep. "Still supposed to call you 'daddy'?" he asked. "Not objecting, mind. You make a good one." His hand snaked down to stroke around a cock he knew would be too sensitive to touch.

***

Hissing, Xander pulled away a little, tucking Spike more firmly against him. "Tell you what, Spike. You call me daddy when you want to play. Otherwise, Buffy may get really confused. Not to mention Willow and Dawn..."

***

Spike let his fingers trail up to stroke over a flat, ridged belly, the backs of his nails tracing random patterns. "Dunno. Might do Dawn some good, thinking of you as -- "

He broke off abruptly. "Er, no. Let's just ignore that thought, shall we?"

***

Xander twitched at the thought of Dawn calling him... that. "Yeah, let's not go there. Cause, ewwww!"

Twisting, he looked into Spike's eyes. "How about you kiss me instead?"

***

Kissing was good. Xander tasted of salty-sweat and lingering need that flowed through his body. He could get hard again, now -- and if Xander wanted, he would. But for now he concentrated on leading Xander through an ornate dance he knew Xander's demon never would've showed him: she didn't have the patience, nor the experience, to do what Spike did.

***

Tongues twisted together till Xander was breathless and even Spike was panting. Without realizing it, they'd been rolling till Xander was sprawled under Spike, arms wrapped around him tightly.

***

Spike was careful to keep his hips from settling too heavily on Xander. "So ... like that game, hm?" he asked, nipping Xander's neck thoughtfully. "Liked having me at your mercy ... doing whatever you wanted to me ... "

***

"Uh, huh... Could think of a lot of things to do to you." Xander wrapped his legs around Spike's calves and pulled him down more firmly. "You like?"

***

Spike let himself be pulled, rubbing slowly. He liked being on top this way, pressing into warmth that gave wherever he touched it. Being underneath was good, too, though...

"That you're a creative bastard? Yeah. How'd you get me here, anyway? Last I remember, I was leaving the Summers'." With Xander wrapped around him like a limpet, it took a moment to free his hand, which he then busied by finding the boy's nipple and stroking it.

***

"You should keep a better eye out, Spike. Some vampire clubbed you in the head just as I was getting to Buffy's house. I dusted him and brought you home with me. Man, am I glad I did." All through his explanation, Xander's hips never stopped rolling.

***

Spike stopped moving for a second, studying Xander's face. Then he groaned, dropping his head against Xander's neck. "Bollocks." Well, that was humiliating. To distract himself, Spike kept up his slow tease of Xander's nipple, adding the occasional pinch while the other hand reached down to hold Xander's hips still. "Don't move," he murmured into sweat-salty skin. "And I ought to thank my big, strong hero then, shouldn't I?"

***

Xander froze as Spike seemed to want. _God, yes..._ he did NOT say out loud. Instead: "Why should I hold still for you then? How're you gonna make me?"

***

Spike smiled very slowly. It wasn't a nice smile, but it seemed to do very interesting things to Xander, if the bitten off moan meant anything. Pushing up onto hand and knees, Spike switched nipples, pinching this one as hard as he currently dared. "Make you, hm? Is that what you want? Shouldn't tease the vampire, love. Even us chipped ones can make you ... regret it."

Stealthily, he move towards the bonds that'd held _him_ when he woke up.

***

The look on Spike's face knocked the breath out of Xander. It made him remember that he was in bed with a _vampire_ , for god's sake. Okay, yes, chipped, but all of a sudden Xander wasn't so sure that that actually meant he was harmless.

"Right, Fangless. Prove it."

Okay, that was stupid.

***  
Mmm. Fear. Not true fear, no, but Spike didn't want _that_ \-- just a bit of nervousness and uncertainty that was a beautiful bouquet to him.

Lightning fast, Spike had both of Xander's arms bound before the human could even shout in surprise. "Nuh uh," he murmured, hand over Xander's mouth. "Quiet now. And remember -- those things held _me_. I'd say don't even try it, but hey -- it's your wrists, love."

***

Xander couldn't restrain himself from pulling on the cuffs once - _Just checking. He might not have fastened them completely_ before going limp.

Well, most of him was limp, anyway. There was one part that didn't get the memo and was hard as a rock.

"You can't hurt me, Spike." Why did he sound like he was trying to convince himself?

***

"Can't, can I?" Spike's grin was dark and rich, like the ooey-gooey cake that Willow had made for him just a week before. The kind that dripped with promise and sin and euphoria all in one.

Considering, Spike traced a finger down the middle of Xander's belly, a hotspot Spike guessed at given some prior observations. His boy had a plethora of those and Spike had a list of places he wanted to try. "See, the thing about hurting is that it doesn't have to really _hurt_. Not the way you lot think it has to."

Very carefully, Spike sat on his heels and let his fingernail score down Xander's belly, around his cock, and then harder down the line of his scrotum -- hurting, yeah, but probably no more than the games him and his girl used to get up to. Certainly within the limits of the chip.

***

Against Xander's will, his hips came up off the bed as he tried to search out more of that touch. Hurt in all the right ways, making him want to beg for more. But he wasn't going to beg. Not now -- and as Spike pressed harder, he gasped -- not ever.

***

Spike chuckled, continuing to use his nails over Xander's inner thigh and perineum. "Stubborn, are you? That's good, love. Stubborn and brave, just how I like you. But oh, don't think that's going to stop me. No, pet, I'll have you begging because I want to hear it. And I get," he pressed hard enough that the skin turned white underneath him, then red as he moved away, "what I want."

Abruptly releasing Xander, Spike got to his feet. The boy had used toys on him, so it was time to return the favor, wasn't it? And ice and fire was always a classic -- particularly for the warm-blooded types. Lifting the candle that had burned down almost to guttering, though not quite, Spike dripped a bit of it on Xander's stomach without warning

***

As the hot wax hit Xander's stomach, he jerked and just barely managed to hold in the yell of surprise. The burning quickly faded, leaving warmth and adrenaline in its place.

Biting his lip, he tried his best to brace himself for whatever Spike did next.

***

Belly, nipples, that sensitive bit of skin down his left rib -- all the places Spike knew of and a few more that he guessed were targeted with tiny droplets of bright red wax. "Look pretty like that," he commented as he worked. "Trussed up like a Christmas goose, turning red more ways than one. Gonna beg for me, baby? Cause I'll just keep coming up with more until you do."

The candle was almost out completely, but that was all right. Once he set it down, Spike began to peel off the drying strips of wax. Sometimes slowly, sometimes fast, like a bandaid's removal, all designed to keep Xander off balance -- until Spike went back to each reddened patch of skin and licked it slowly, teasing.

***

He couldn't stop the whimpers coming from his throat, but Xander'd be damned if he was going to open his mouth and give in.

Instead, the taste of copper filled his mouth as he bit his lip hard enough to draw blood and he hung on to his control with everything he had.

***

Spike froze the moment he smelled blood -- then immediately relaxed as he traced the source to Xander's mouth, and that it was a bite of passion, not true pain. If he allowed himself, Spike might consider that to be on the poncier side of sex and that it only confirmed that he was a git of the highest order, since he shouldn't _care_ why there was blood, only that he should go up and taste it.

He didn't. Instead, he slipped from the bed, leaving Xander trying not to whimper or cry out, and headed towards the kitchen. He'd been over often enough, as the two of the had their little dance, and Spike wanted a few things from the kitchen. The first being a cool, damp cloth -- and a bowl of ice cubes.

***

Xander focused on his breathing as Spike stepped away, trying to regain some distance so that he wouldn't break as soon as he was touched again.

As the bed sagged from Spike rejoining him, his resolve nearly crumbled. He wanted so badly...

***

The scent of Xander -- sweat and lust and fearneedwant -- was intoxicating. Spike, who could admit that he was still just a bit boneless and wobbly from his own recent orgasm, went weak-kneed as he approached the bedroom and that incredible aroma. Spike loved this aspect of his abilities, how he was able to take pleasure in something no mere mortal could truly understand. It marked him as other and different and it was something he never had to share. This part of Xander's was his, and his alone. No other lover would savor him the way Spike could.

Not that Spike would allow him those other lovers again.

The first ice-cube was gently pressed against the base of Xander's neck, right between the dip of his collarbones. The tip immediately went pearly with condensation, leaking cold, clear water onto already damp skin.

***

Sucking in a huge breath at the sudden touch of cold, Xander forced his eyes to open so that he could see Spike.

His hair mussed, moving slowly, languorously, Spike looked thoroughly debauched, and completely unaware of how he looked.

That, more than the cold or the heat was what made Xander whisper, "Fuck me, Spike?"

***

Spike's cock immediately seconded Xander's request, but Spike ignored it. He smiled, and traced the melting ice cube down around Xander's pecks until the cube had melted entirely. Then he did it again, with a fresh one, occasionally dipping lower.

"Think that's begging?" he said as he worked. He kept his voice low and sultry, the promise in his body hovering just out of Xander's reach. "That's a demand, love. Back, before, when you had me here -- and oh, you will again, pet -- that's when you get to make demands. But here? Nuh uh. Here's where you beg me. Where you plead for my cock, my attention. You don't get to _make_ demands, Xander."

His left hand darted down to cup, cradle, and then squeeze Xander's balls.

"Or I punish you."

***

Xander's eyes rolled back up in his head at the feel of his balls being handled so expertly. The last thing he wanted was for this to end now, so he affected a bored voice as well as he could. "Big words from you, fangless."

***

There was things thing Angelus had taught him. A way to hold a man's balls just right to stimulate the major nerve -- painfully. _Very_ painfully.

Steeling himself for the expected jolt, Spike twisted his hand into the right contusion to punish Xander's presumption -- and then blinked.

No pain. A fizzle of a headache that warmed the back of his skull in warning, but that was it.

Just to make sure, Spike glanced down to check. Oh yeah. It was hurting Xander. In fact, he ought to let go soon -- it did no damage, as far as Spike knew, but it was hellish to handle for more than a few moments.

***

Xander tried desperately to squirm out of Spike's grip. It hurt -- oh, yeah, it hurt -- but that wasn't why he was trying to get away.

He was trying to get away because the pain/pleasure had pushed him right to brink of orgasm, and he was trying to hold back. So focused on not coming, he couldn't even pay attention to the whine rising in the back of his throat or the begging that was locked just barely behind his teeth.

***

The sharp rise of desperate lust kept Spike from moving his hand. Sweat beaded and dripped down Xander's skin, his cock flushed to a painfully red color, almost throbbing with the need to come. Close, Xander was. It wasn't that Spike wanted to give up the game, but ... still without releasing him, Spike leaned forward to lick the shiny head, savoring Xander's essence.

And then clamped down _hard_ at the base of Xander's cock, saying, "Ah ah, pretty pet. Didn't say you could come, did I?"

***

Head tossing from side to side restlessly, Xander arched up into the touch. "Fuck!" Spike's hand tightened a little further, and he couldn't take it anymore. "Please, Spike, oh, fuck me, please..."

***

To tease, or not to tease. Xander was as desperate as Spike'd wanted -- but Spike could go for hours, after getting his end so thoroughly away before. He wasn't bound by human limits and he could wait and wait...

Fuck that.

Releasing him, Spike shoved Xander's thighs wide and groped for the tube of lube. He made certain to squeeze out a generous amount; Xander wasn't a virgin anymore, but Spike was fairly certain that was due entirely to the toys he knew were stashed beneath the bed. Fingers thoroughly coated and glistening in the light, Spike stroked over Xander's entrance. It was a tease, yeah, because, well, he was _Spike_. Couldn't not. But also because he needed Xander to relax the tiniest bit before he'd be able to get inside without hurting either of them.

Besides, Spike knew how good it felt when it was done to _him_.

***

As Spike finally started to slide a finger inside of him, Xander rocked his hips, trying to get him to move faster, already.

It didn't hurt. Felt a little odd, but didn't hurt in the slightest and Xander couldn't help the muttered pleading for more. Spike started fucking him with that delightfully mobile finger and then suddenly there was a second one. This was a bit of a stretch, but Spike hit a spot that made him see stars. "Again, Spike! Do that again!"

***

Chuckling, Spike congratulated himself on finding it so quickly. It'd been awhile, but that had always been one of his skills. Purposefully caressing the small bit inside of Xander that made his eyes go black and his mouth drop open into a pink, wet line Spike wanted to sink himself into -- fingers, cock, tongue, didn't matter -- Spike then _avoided_ it, concentrating on working Xander loose.

"Ready, baby?" he crooned as he worked a third finger in. "Could take you just like this, couldn't I? All soft and crazy for me. Could do whatever I wanted to you."

***

 _Yes, yes, yesyesyesyesyes_ Xander thought to himself. Out loud, he was too busy trying to breathe to manage to get words out. He was a huge tangled mass of need and want as Spike played him like a violin. Somehow he managed to gasp out something that at least _sounded_ like a plea.

***

The noises were wordless, soaked with desperation and need until Spike thought he could drink it in, feeding on it the way he no longer truly fed on blood. Spike loomed over him as much as he could, hampered by the hand buried four-fingers deep inside Xander. He _wanted_ that mouth. Wanted to taste Xander's desire -- and to tease him, giving him what he wanted, but only on Spike's terms. Not what his entire body ached for.

Xander tasted like fucking sin heaped with the kind of trouble Spike used to go out of his way to find. Insanity and frenzy. It was wine to Spike and for one long moment, he thought about just doing this. Just fingers, just mouth, ignore his own aching cock to tease Xander just a little bit longer.

There was a small, niggling thought about stamina and how humans could, in fact, break first.

Right, then. One final bite to Xander's lower lip and Spike removed his fingers, slicking himself with his other hand, shoved Xander's thighs up so his lower back no longer touched the bed -- and pushed inside with one single thrust.

***

Xander couldn't get any traction, couldn't push back on to Spike, couldn't do anything but lie there and take it.

And that was just fine.

Spike's cock felt so fucking good inside him, hard and thick and filling him just perfect. He moaned and started to reach to touch him but got pulled up short by the forgotten chains. Fighting them mindlessly, he tried to reach Spike, wanting to touch, wanting to feel his fine soft skin under his hands.

***

Later, Spike would remember to ask if Xander was acting or not. Right then, though, all Spike felt was _heat_ and _tight_ , and when Xander started struggling, whining noises of desperation for something Spike wasn't giving him, body working into a lather as Spike pounded into him --

Well, he was a _vampire_. Stood to reason that a despairing captive was one of his turn-ons.

Spike growled, vamping and leaning forward so his weight was on one hand, the other yanking Xander's hips even closer. It was awkward, and precarious, and if he were in his right mind, he'd know it was more trouble than it was worth. Since he wasn't, Spike thrust as hard as he could -- and began a mantra to _not_ bite the squirming boy underneath him.

***

The familiar _crunch_ of Spike's changing features momentarily startled Xander. Then he was looking into the face of the demon, and Xander knew he should be frightened.

He wasn't, though. For the first time, he understood Riley -- he _wanted_ that bite, wanted to feel Spike's teeth as a counterpoint to all the sensation of his body. Stopping his struggle, he froze and then tipped his head to one side, offering Spike his throat. "Please?"

***

Almost, _almost_ Spike just dived forward. The thrum of dead blood in his veins demanded it, habit long abandoned urging him forward.

But he didn't. He knew what had Xander asking, knew _why_ , too, and that wasn't happening. Not without real consent beforehand, no matter how much Spike's teeth ached to take what his cock enjoyed so freely.

"No," he rasped, the lisp of fangs more pronounced in his denial. "Later, pet. La -- hell, _later_."

***

Xander cried out in frustration and pleasure. So close, and Spike wouldn't... he needed... oh, god...

"Please, please, please... Need..."

***

The bed shuddered underneath them as Xander's hips were dropped onto the mattress -- then shuddered again as Spike fucked even harder. He wouldn't bite. _Wouldn't_ , not now, not yet.

But his hand found its way to Xander's neck. The pulse point, fluttering and blue and hotter than Xander's too-hot skin, called to him. Not teeth or lips were allowed near it, but his thumb -- he pressed it, hard, hard enough to bruise, growling as he bit the inside of his own lip.

***

Pain, so close to what he needed and yet not. Still, enough to push him right up to the edge as his balls tightened painfully and his untouched cock, high and hard against his belly, leaked steadily. The feeling of Spike letting loose and fucking him hard pushed him up against the limits of his own self-control.

"Spike... gonna come... please?"

***

"Do it." There was nothing human in that guttural demand, nothing coaxing or affectionate. It was a snarled command. Spike dug his thumb in deeper, the nail just about to break the skin... "Come, pet. Now!"

***

With a harsh cry, Xander arched up, muscles locked, coming hard, painting his belly and chest with white streaks.

***

Spike wanted to watch, to savor Xander's release -- but the moment Xander's body locked up, face twisting into a grimace that held nothing of pain, Spike's own body trembled and froze, locking as he came hard, even as Xander shuddered around him.

Fucking hell.

He had just enough strength left to fall on Xander's side, rather than suffocate him entirely. "Need to not breathe," he panted.

***

"Uh huh...." They lay, tangled together, as Xander's breathing slowed and Spike's stopped. Xander resisted the urge to babble, even though he was now _really_ confused. Instead, he lifted his wrists, making the attached chains rattle. "Think you could undo these now?"

***

"Hm?" Spike roused himself enough to look at Xander's hands, the chains clanking their distress. "Right. Yeah."

He found the keys -- good of Xander, to keep 'em on the bed side table -- and began chafing Xander's sore wrists the moment they were free.

***

Practically purring as Spike rubs the soreness out of his wrists, Xander went completely boneless. "Why did we put this off for so long?"

***

"You're a neurotic git?"

***

"Gee, and I thought it was because you were busy trying to decide whether or not to keep mooning after Buffy."

***

Spike slapped lightly, more a brush of fingers over ribs. "Git. Knew that long ago. Wasn't _me_ with the homosexual and necrophilia hang-ups."

***

Xander turned and stretched, feeling a deep down contentment that only came after some **seriously** good sex.. "Would call it a hang-up. More like... serious denial combined with thinking that I wasn't sure I could give you what you wanted. Thus the -- how did you put it? 'String of blokes?' -- Figured I'd have to know what I wanted and what I didn't."

***

Spike didn't bother modulating his growl, or being gentle as he stopped rubbing Xander's wrist and just gripped it. "Yeah, an' that was one of your dumber ideas. Nobody comes near you, get it? Hated smelling a different bloke on you. Any bloke. Thought it ... "

Releasing Xander, Spike rolled onto his back. "Thought it meant you didn't really want -- it."

***

Xander looked at Spike quietly for a moment. "It? Don't you mean, you?"

When Spike looked like he might argue, Xander turned again, this time propping himself up on Spike's chest so that he could look in his eyes. "Let's cut to the chase. We were both dumbasses. I'm done with my assedness. Are you? Or are you going to try to lie to me about this?"

***

"Who said I was lying?" But the bluster was weak and he didn't try to do anything about it. "Wasn't _dumb_. You just weren't givin' me clear signals, now were you?"

To distract Xander, he craned his neck forward to kiss him

***

"Who took advantage of _someone_ getting clubbed over the head to make his intentions clear?" But Xander was laughing, and kissed back as good as Spike was giving him.

***

"Yeah, all right, I was an arse. Not used to courting, am I? Missed out on all that power dating you lot do now." Kissing was nice, particularly when Xander slid up a little so he covered Spike like a human blanket. "Mm. Warm."

***

Xander smiled at the vampire who was practically purring under him. "Mm hmm..."

Now that he slowed down to think about it, Xander was a little surprised at how Spike tasted. There was a faint hint of copper, but he mostly tasted spicy. He thought he could lose himself in this taste forever.

***

That first kiss turned into a more thorough snog session. Spike gave himself over to Xander's surprisingly talented mouth, enjoying the ability to kiss and want someone without the driving need of lust behind it. He'd had that with Dru, at least sometimes he'd had it. Hadn't realized he'd missed it so much. Wrapping his arms around Xander's body, he kissed until they both needed to pull back for air.

"So. Is this when throwing the vampire out happens?" He made certain his expression was warm and ironic -- he didn't want to go anywhere.

***

"If you think that I'm letting you go when I've only just managed to get you into my bed, you're dumber than you look," Xander said.

Before Spike could respond to the insult, Xander kissed him again. "No, I'm not throwing you out. In fact, I'm not letting you get away - remember, I've got chains. I'll use 'em."

***

Spike grew warm inside -- but his grin was wicked as he flipped Xander over, stretching his arms above his head. "Think I'll put you in them first," he purred. He didn't, though, pulling Xander's arms back down and around his own body after a moment. He thought about warning Xander that he could be a leech in the truest sense -- clinging and taking and not giving much back -- but refrained.

***

Xander wrapped Spike up tightly in his arms. He really did lo- like holding him like this, but he'd had enough of always being on one side in a relationship with Anya, and he wasn't going to let that happen again if he could avoid it. "How about we take turns?"

***

There was a hint of emotion in there that made Spike look up, surprised. What on earth was ... the slight hint of insecurity, combined with iron determination gave him his first clue. The memory of Anya his second and final.

Grinning, Spike leaned up for another kiss. "Promise, Daddy," he said in a falsely high voice. "I'm _good_ at sharing."

***

Laughing, he kissed Spike deeply. When they finally paused so that Xander could catch his breath, he said, "That you are, baby."


End file.
